Sandbox Rumble!
by Lunatic of a Third Kind
Summary: Because everyone has to be silly sometimes.


I have the oddest ideas sometimes. Although I DO admit this is mostly to set up a situation, where if I deign to, I could have AM suddenly be forced into a nice chat with Mike AKA Mycroft Holmes the HOLMES IV. Just for hell of it, yeah?

This is just a sandbox situation I wanted to make and be able to dip into. I love sandboxes.

* * *

THIS TAVERN IS PROPERTY OF:

DANGO CLAN!

Anko stepped back to admire her work, letting the now-empty spraycan clatter to the ground. In a rather dapper maroon, her tag declared to all the world – HER clan CLAIMED this place.

Dango Clan.. she could have cackled.

In fact, she did.

And it was a very confused Marche who turned around to find Montblanc giving him the oddest of looks, and to realize he was wearing a coat, a mesh shirt, a skirt, and mesh shorts.

Oh, and no underwear. And this mesh shirt seemed to be cut for a girl...

"Uhm, Montblanc?" he asked, voice tremulous.

"I'll not say nothing if you don't, kupo."

And so the leaders of the newly named Dango Clan decided to never think on how they got that name again.

* * *

It was a very disagreeable morning for the God of All Pokemon.

First, Palkia had clambered up chattering (if you have not heard Palkia chatter, don't try to imagine it. It's a horrible sound) about the dimensions ramming into each other and going to bits and _DO SOMETHING WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!_

It was enough to make any God Old-Testament Style annoyed, and that was BEFORE Dialga came in and started up the near exact same ruckus at Palkia – this time concerning time. Hah.

Arceus was by now ready to start raining blood down and just redo the whole damn universe if they kept this up, and then Giratina made an appearance.

The scream of frustration rang out 'round the whole world.

* * *

Wishbone had to concede that _maybe, just maybe_ traveling into the world of a fan-made Star Wars novel was a bad idea.

The poor dog was beginning to consider that 'accidentally' getting skewered by a light saber might be a better fate than coming across another tender Han SoloxChewbacca scene.

Wishbone laid his head down on the cold ground, seriously considering suicide – and ended up tearfully howling to the skies, 'there's no place like home!'

And once he stopped howling realized he was being sniffed at by Toto and Dorothy was coming over for a look-see.

He was getting too old for this.

* * *

Harry eyed the gift he'd just unwrapped carefully. It was anonymous, like his nice new cloak, but something seemed... off about it.

After thinking over it a bit, he decided a little Gryffindor courage couldn't hurt and uncorked the bottle.

And that was how the Boy-Who-Lived would come to have a possessed shadow who conspired to be a Dark Lord.. or at least some demonic approximation.

Lord Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV, or Stan for short, cackled as he finally, _finally_ was free again from that cursed Pollack's Bottle. Soon he'd have his power back! Soon, all would fear Evil King Stan!

* * *

"Listen, Sai! I've got to SLEEP, sometime, okay?! Here, here, I'll turn on the TV to the Go channel so you can watch, geez..!"

However, when Hikaru switched to a channel that usually ran all night Go games – he instead came upon some weird 'Duel Monsters' game.

He scowled. The ghost was crazy, how was Hikaru gonna be able to sleep without those games to distract him from bugging him?! But no, that stupid channel had the gall to change its schedule the ONE time he needed it...!

With a heavy sigh, he turned to Sai and said, "Well, it looks like they changed the schedule..."

Except Sai was already enraptured in the television. Confused but not about to look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak, Hikaru crawled into bed and was out like a light.

* * *

"Maroooooooooooooned!"

That was _it._ Firepaw had had enough, that stupid, STUPID howler was going to scare off breakfast howling this late – or should he say EARLY – and it was so CLOSE! It had to be stopped! By now not caring for the danger, just getting_ that thing to shut up,_ the young cat raced off to the source of the noise and pounced straight on what the hound passed as a nose.

The dog started weeping and _thanking_ him. Complimenting him, even.

Firepaw had a pure Rusty moment trying to figure out THAT one.

* * *

Light Yagami held his pen just above the paper, savoring the moment before the kill – and, what did a few moments gloat cost him? This latest batch were all scum to the core, and perhaps called for, maybe, an extra bit of flair to their deaths?

And taunting L was so...how to put it..._satisfying._

Ryuk's creepy chuckle started up, something Light had learned to ignore -

But then a different, but no less disturbing laugh filled his ears – and the boy who fancied himself a God whirled around to come face to face with Chaos.

Or, at least, his human vessel.

The creature wearing Garland's face laughed a laugh that outlived the Shinigami's – after all, even a Shinigami knows to be silent before _Chaos_ – and he soon gained a wicked grin while regarding the human before him.

There was work to be done, sure. But a fine tool lay before him, just waiting to be used.

And no pesky Light Warriors around to wreck it all!

* * *

Kyo Sohma had been doing today what he did many days – that is, storm around moody as all hell.

He just happened to be storming moody down a street that just happened to be ground zero for a giant bloody robot out of _nowhere_ to just happen to pop up and just happen to start storming around just as moody as Kyo was – which just happened to be a Very Bad Thing.

And suddenly Kyo had an epiphany: Most of your problems? They fade right away when a giant robot comes along out of nowhere and you have to run for your life to not get turned into a puddle of red goo.

Akito wasn't quite so scary anymore.

* * *

Well, I've had enough sandboxing for now. Please, try to guess what all series the characters appeared from – if you do I'll do long scenes clashing worlds of your choice~ Except for that giant robot. There are too many freakin' giant mech series out there to guess, yo.

X-Overs, baby. They're fun.


End file.
